


A Catch made in Heaven

by Dictamnus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek just has really good reflexes, Everybody is human, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictamnus/pseuds/Dictamnus
Summary: “Oh no.”The baseball Stiles had hit was hurling towards a guy in jogging gear just enjoying his morning run in a park. Even from this far, Stiles could see that the ball was probably going to hit the man, resulting in an involuntary manslaughter or, in a better case, very expensive lawsuit. He was so dead.In a flash the guy turned, raised his hand and caught the ball centimeters away from his face. And by the look on his face, he was not happy to almost die on this particular morning. His eyes focused on Stiles and a baseball bat laying near him and started walking towards them.“Oh no.”Stiles was definitely so very dead.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Catch made in Heaven

The baseball game had started well enough. Stiles, Scott and some of their college buddies had got together on a Sunday morning in Beacon Hills, the sun was shining and Stiles was playing surprisingly well considering that some of them had actually spent years playing. He hit the ball with a loud crack and started running when he heard Scott saying: “Oh no.”

When he turned to look, he saw exactly what had caught his friend’s attention.

“Oh no.”

The baseball Stiles had hit was hurling towards a guy in jogging gear just enjoying his morning run in a park. Even from this far, Stiles could see that the ball was probably going to hit the man, resulting in an involuntary manslaughter or, in a better case, very expensive lawsuit. He was  _ so dead _ .

In a flash the guy turned, raised his hand and caught the ball centimeters away from his face. And by the look on his face, he was not happy to almost die on this particular morning. His eyes focused on Stiles and a baseball bat laying near him and started walking towards them.

“Oh no.”

Stiles was definitely  _ so very dead _ .

“Look, dude, I’m sorry,” started Stiles when the man he had almost killed got into a hearing distance. By the look of his murder eyebrows, he did not seemed to care that Stiles was sorry.

“Don’t “dude” me,” the man said and threw the ball to Stiles. “You could have killed somebody with that.”

“Well aren’t I lucky then that you are so good with your hands.”

Stiles’ mouth had blurted it out before his brain had managed to stop him. He slapped his hands to his mouth.

_ His dad was never going to forgive him for getting murdered in broad daylight. _

The guy just stared like he couldn’t believe either what had just come out of his mouth.

“Just make sure you don’t harm any more innocent bystanders,” said the man and jogged away. With his stupid skin-tight running gear, not that Stiles was looking.

“Hey, you weren’t even hurt! I would have had to harm  _ somebody _ in the first place to not harm any more people.” yelled Stiles after the man.

“Dude, I thought you were gonna die.” said Scott, when the guy was out of sight, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks, I really appreciated you just standing there and not trying to save me.”

“You know I would have helped if it ever got serious,” said Scott and looked to be actually sorry for not stepping in earlier.

“I know, Scotty, I know.”

\---

When Stiles got home in the evening he saw a police cruiser in front of the house that wasn’t his dad’s. Plus his dad wasn’t supposed to work that night anyway. Stiles had just got home for summer a couple of days ago and was trying to finish his thesis, but he kept an eye on his father’s schedule to at least make sure his dad had healthy food to take to work.

“Dad?” he called out while stepping into the house.

“We are in the kitchen, Stiles.”

“What do you mean we? Is Parrish here?

Stiles dropped his sports bag next to the front door and made his way into the kitchen.

There, sitting behind their kitchen table in police uniform and looking through some paperwork, was the guy from earlier.The uniform was not supposed to make him even better-looking.

“Oh my god, are you here to kill me?” blurted Stiles and the guy raised his head and one of his impressive eyebrows.

“Stiles, what are you even talking about?” asked the sheriff in a tone that said that he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know.

“Dad, I almost killed this guy today!” answered Stiles. But his dad seemed to know the guy so he probably wasn't there to end Stiles’ short successful life.

His dad turned to the scary hot guy behind the table. “I’m sorry, Derek, if my son actually almost commited murder. I swear I raised him better.”

“Wait a second,” interrupted Stiles. “Derek? As in Derek Hale, the new deputy Derek? That Derek?”

“And I take it you are Stiles? Your father has mentioned you before.” Derek stood up and offered Stiles his hand for a handshake. Stile was looking at it dumbfounded but decided that his hand probably wouldn’t be bitten off, so he decided to shake it. Derek’s hand was big and warm, much like the rest of him. Stiles could only wish that he could bulk up like that.

“I’m sorry I almost hit you with a baseball today. I would say that I usually have better aim but that would be lying.”

Derek almost smiled.

“We’ll call it a lucky accident,” he answered and actually winked. The new deputy Hale with murder eyebrows actually winked. Stiles was going to die from cardiac arrest then and there.

His dad clapped his hands and the moment was broken.

“Anyways, Derek, your shift officially starts soon so you should probably get going. You’ll need this as well, “ his dad said and gave Derek a folder with some papers. Stiles tried to take a look but the deputy had already managed to hide it from him. With a quick “Bye!” he was out of the door.

“Dad, why didn’t you introduce me sooner? You could have saved me from the moment of meeting my would-be murder victim in our kitchen!” complained Stiles and started looking through the fridge to decide what to make for dinner.

“Then next time stay away from manslaughter. I’m getting too old for this,” laughed his father.

“Oh, and Stiles?” he added. “Try not to be so obvious in ogling him next time he comes over.”

Stiles went red all over and he buried his face in his hands. The sheriff left the kitchen laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just started this new work, so comment feedback :) All good wishes are also welcome ;)


End file.
